Fais moi signe
by Salty Purple
Summary: Parfois, il arrivait à Corazon de se demander si tout ce que faisait son frère, ses agissements, son caractère, n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une énorme façade. Il était dans le doute et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait savoir. Mais si en plus le papier lui faisait faux bon, il n'allait pas aller loin... /CoraDoffy, larguez la cuteness!/
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !:D Voilà un OS bien inattendu mes amis...Un DoffyCora ! Et oui, l'un de mes nombreux OTP qui malheureusement bénéficie de peu de fics...Donc j'y remédie. L'idée me vient tout droit d'une conversation Skype avec un certain écureuil qui se reconnaîtra. Du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff. Ah et encore une chose : du fluff. C'est OOC ? C'est pas grave, je me prends vraiment pas la tête sur cette fic là. Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette shitstorm de cuteness. Bonne lecture à tous !

Ps : les phrases en italique sont les gestes qu'effectue notre petit Corazon :3

* * *

Décidément, c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et pourtant il en faisait des conneries. La famille entière ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé, s'était étouffé, s'était brûlé... Mais là ça dépassait tous ses records personnels. Surtout que dans le cas présent, cela le touchait directement. En principe sa maladresse ne lui posait jamais problème et il passait outre, peu importe les commentaires des passants ou les rires de la famille. Pourtant, cette après-midi, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi honteux et embarrassé...

On était dimanche. Le dimanche signifiait pour tous jour de repos. Tous les commerçants fermaient boutiques, et le petit village où la famille faisaient actuellement escale ne transgressait pas à la règle. Or il s'avérait que l'équipage souffrait d'une cruelle pénurie de papier. Pourquoi si soudainement, il n'en savait rien, mais les faits étaient bel et bien là : il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même de mouchoirs ou d'étiquettes. Et il était évidemment hors de question d'écrire sur le papier destiné à la cartographie. Dans ce genre de situations imprévues, il ne bénéficiait donc plus du tout de moyen de communication, à part des hochements de tête et des gestes de la main. Cela le mettait un peu en rogne mais n'échangeant déjà pas tellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu demander de si important? Justement. Il avait fallu que ce jour là, ce jour précis, il ai un besoin urgent de communiquer.

Dans sa quête longue et sinueuse de stopper les agissements de son frère, Corazon voyait parfois son objectif devenir flou, vague. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, il considérait son homonyme comme un véritable démon. Sa détermination à la boucherie, l'assassinat de leur père, même leur situation actuelle: tout lui criait que son frère de sang n'était qu'un monstre, une bête, un être inhumain qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Cependant, il persistait toujours des doutes profondément marqués en lui. Avait-il en face de lui le vrai Doflamingo? Ce qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis son enfance, n'était-ce pas un masque? Un masque violent, certes, mais où pouvait apparaître des fissures à certains endroits? C'était vraiment une question qui le tracassait. Il se résonnait constamment, à se dire qu'il tombait beaucoup trop sur la tête et qu'à force, cela finissait par endommager son cerveau, mais son trouble revenait inlassablement le tirailler. Si son frère ne faisait que « jouer la comédie », cela soulevait des questions et des réponses lourdes de conséquences. Se pourrait-il que son frère souffre d'un traumatisme poussé à l'extrême? Lui avait réussi à s'extirper des souvenirs macabres de leur enfance. Il avait eu du mal à tourner la page mais il s'en était sorti. Mais quand était-il de Doflamingo? Il n'en savait rien. Au fond, il connaissait la raison d'un tel doute : il avait encore de l'espoir pour son frère. Il avait encore l'espoir qu'il se détourne de tous ses plans monstrueux et qu'ils puissent tous vivre normalement. Juste ça, pas plus. Et il doutait encore plus en se disant que finalement, ce genre de questions venaient à lui parce qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais rien partager et pour cause, ils n'étaient pas dans une situation des plus idéales à l'époque. Même dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, ceux heureux de Marie Joie, il ne lui revenait que des disputes à propos de peluches qu'ils devaient choisir. Peu importe ce que clamait Doflamingo, ils n'étaient au fond que des étrangers. Alors au final, qui était-il, lui, pour juger son frère? Toutes ces pensées le retournaient complètement et il était loin d'aimer ça. Il ne se souvenait plus de quand ça avait commencé, mais il était évident que cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Il devait trouver des réponses. Cela allait l'embarquer on ne sait où, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute. Toute sa vie pouvait se baser sur un énorme mensonge et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il_ vérifie_.

Mais comment? Comment tenter de savoir si un monstre a un cœur de guimauve sans prendre un coup de griffe? Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver devant lui comme une fleur et lui demander directement. Ce serait complètement con, même pour lui. Et cette pénurie de papier qui le mettaient dans de beaux draps...

Une seconde...

Et s'il utilisait ça à son avantage? Une communication sans paroles le ferait peut-être parler plus facilement. Il avait pu remarquer à plusieurs reprises que son frère avait un certain goût pour le contact physique, quoique souvent pervers et très douteux. Qui dit pas de paroles dit communication par les gestes... Il n'allait tout de même pas lui mimer ce qu'il voulait lui communiquer? Surtout que c'était loin d'être simple à faire comprendre. Il est vrai que pour quelqu'un sensé être muet, le langage des signes paraissait évident mais... Oh et puis merde ! Il allait improviser. Si ça tournait vinaigre, peu importe la raison, il pourrait toujours mentir par papier le lendemain. Toutes ces questions lui donnaient déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça. Pas qu'il ne soit pas un intellectuel, mais il s'était toujours dit que certains actes parlaient déjà d'eux-même et qu'à partir d'un certain point, il devenait inutile de se torturer l'esprit. Tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, il descendit avec entrain de la caisse en bois sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers leur bateau.

* * *

...Trouver son frère se révéla plus difficile que prévu. En effet, ne pas pouvoir parler était déjà assez paralysant comme ça, mais si en plus il s'évertuait à faire des signes aux autres membres et qu'ils ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ça s'annonçait mal avec Doflamingo. Il commençait peu à peu à être anxieux. Comment pouvoir dire « est-ce que tu es vraiment un monstre? » ou bien encore « t'es gentil en fait »? en langages des signes ? Ce plan était des plus foireux. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment que cela à faire... Finalement, au détour d'une porte, il le trouva assis dans son siège dédié, celui face à la fenêtre, lisant un livre avec la plus grande concentration, comme en témoignait sa respiration calme et calculée et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était seul, et heureusement. Pas question qu'il fasse une bourde supplémentaire devant les gosses. Il ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et poussa la porte d'une main. Ses pas légers résonnant dans la pièce ne semblèrent pas troubler le lecteur et il détourna à peine la tête de son ouvrage. Bon, comment allait-il pouvoir aborder le sujet... Il chercha à peine quelques secondes et la solution vint d'elle-même. De toute façon il n'y en avait pas des tonnes. Lentement, et il devait se l'avouer, avec un peu d'appréhension, il toucha l'épaule de son frère.

La réaction fut immédiate. Se tournant brusquement vers lui, le concerné afficha une moue contrite voire particulièrement énervée et une certaine tension irradiait de sa personne. On aurait pu le comparer à un lion dérangé pendant sa sieste. Presque instantanément, cette expression laissa place à quelque chose de plus doux, pas complètement reposé mais sensiblement détendu. A cause de son manque de parole, à chaque fois qu'il voulait discuter avec Doflamingo, il se passait toujours ce même genre de scène. Il le surprenait, l'autre manquait presque de le tuer et dès qu'il l'apercevait il se radoucissait radicalement. Bizarrement, cela le grisait et il n'arrivait pas à se dire que son frère n'accordait ce genre d'expression qu'à lui. Il se sentait toujours embarrassé face à cette vérité. En voilà un autre, un point qu'il devrait élucider...Pendant ce temps, son homonyme le regardait visiblement d'un air perplexe. Il attendait probablement qu'il communique au lieu de rêvasser et de l'interrompre pour rien. Commençons donc par le commencement.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

Ce qui se traduisit en langage des signes éditions Corazon par : _pointage de soi, pointage de Doffy, un doigt levé en guise de un._ Malgré le baragouinage silencieux, son frère sembla miraculeusement le comprendre. Un bon point pour lui.

-Tu veux me parler ? Je t'en prie, j'avais presque fini mon livre.

Il lui désigna le fauteuil en face du sien, Corazon tarda à accepter l'invitation. Il était trop tard pour reculer mais il sentait qu'il allait soit se ridiculiser d'une façon particulièrement forte soit finir aux bords de la mort si son frère comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui mimer. Il était désormais assis. Bien, encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse savoir quoi dire ensuite. Mais surtout la façon de faire passer le message... Pourquoi pas un bête « Je pense à quelque chose depuis longtemps ? » Doflamingo interrompit ses pensées en voyant qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains.

\- Il n'y a réellement plus de papiers ? Diamante m'a prévenu ce matin. J'aurais bien pu faire mariner quelques paysans pour te fournir de quoi écrire aujourd'hui même, mais malheureusement ils ont tous désertés leur village. Envoler, d'un coup d'un seul. Ils ont tout intérêt à être présent demain, autrement je ne donne pas chère de leur peau. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

Il secoua la tête en guise de non. Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait, mais comme il l'avait si bien dit il n'avait pas le choix. Cette petite tirade lui permit de trouver un moyen efficace de formuler son autre question.

-Je pense à quelque chose depuis longtemps. _« Pointage de soi, pointage de la tête, pointage de sa montre. »_

Cependant, ce message-là passa moins bien que le précédent.

-Tu n'as pas assez de temps pour réfléchir ?

Doflamingo avait l'air si décontenancé par son moyen d'expression temporaire qu'on le voyait affiché un air complètement interrogatif, la tête penchée sur le côté. Hésitant, il refit les mêmes gestes mais plus lentement, en espérant ne pas foncer droit dans un mur. Cette fois-ci, comprenant qu'il faisait fausse route, son frère songea un peu plus au sens.

-Tu pense à quelque chose ?

-Oui. _« Hochement de tête. »_

-Et ça fait depuis longtemps.

-Voilà. _« Deux hochements de tête. »_

-Et bien dis moi ce que tu veux me dire. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-...Non. _« Secouage de tête hésitant. »_

Et maintenant ? Il n'y avait définitivement plus d'échappatoires, il s'était lancé et il allait devoir assumer. Mais il ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire maintenant. « Est-ce que tu peux faire preuve de gentillesse parfois ? » ou « est-ce que tu peux faire preuve d'affection envers les autres plutôt que de les tuer ? » étaient bien évidemment impossible à formuler. De l'affection...de l'affection ? Il pouvait toujours- Oh sûrement pas ! Il n'allait sûrement pas demander à son frère s'il pouvait lui faire un câlin ou quoique ce soit de ce genre ! Ce serait une ultime preuve mais aussi une gêne ultime. Peu importait la raison, le simple fait d'y penser le rendait mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, il lui fallait bien agir à un moment ou un autre ! Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, après beaucoup de larmes et peu de rires, après un entraînement intensif chez les Marines, voilà qu'il flippait de devoir montrer de l'attention à son propre sang. Quel con. Bon, il risquait peut-être sa vie, mais pas au point d'être paralysé rien que pour ça ! Allez, au point où il en était...

-Tu serais capable de me faire un câlin ou de m'embrasser ? _« Pointage de Doffy, pointage de soi, bras grand ouvert, pointage des lèvres. »_

Il y eut un petit flottement. Il était incapable de dire si son frère avait compris mais une chose était sûr, il était confus. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait par intervalles et même son corps trahissait son trouble. Il attendait la réponse de Doflamingo, qui tardait visiblement à venir. Peut-être n'avait-il vraiment pas compris...Au moment où il voulut réitérer ses gestes, il fut stopper dans son élan par quelque chose d'absolument inhabituel et qui avait tendance à hypnotiser n'importe qui qui en était témoin.

Son frère venait d'enlever ses lunettes. Et voir ces yeux le fixer de cette façon là, d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait même pas à décrire le rendait tout chose. Il avait toujours trouvé que les lunettes qu'arborait constamment son homonyme ne le mettait pas en valeur. C'était la seule excuse plausible qu'il avait, parce qu'en réalité, il espérait sans se l'avouer pouvoir voir ses yeux plus souvent. Radicalement opposé à son caractère, les yeux de Doflamingo étaient empreints d'une certaine douceur, de ceux où l'on peut y plonger son propre regard et ne jamais en ressortir. Ces yeux azurés qui changeait aisément de couleurs en fonction de l'humeur du propriétaire, semblables à ceux de sa mère et qui le faisait toujours frissonner. Et pouvoir être le seul à les voir, là tout de suite, ça lui en donnait le vertige. Il manqua de sauter par la fenêtre du navire en s'apercevant que ses joues chauffaient un peu trop à cette vision. S'il avait été seul il se serait donné deux ou trois gifles. A quoi pensait-il ?! Il avait un monstre en phase de test devant lui et la seul chose qui le faisait réagir un temps soit peu était ses yeux, qu'il qualifiait honteusement de magnifique. Il n'arrivait tellement pas à affronter ce regard qu'il en baissait la tête. Bon sang Corazon, ressaisis toi !

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris...

Tant mieux. Il valait mieux qu'il ne comprenne pas. Avec ça, il allait avoir droit à une deuxième chance de s'expliquer.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Personne n'aurait pu savoir à ce moment là à quel point il se sentait mal. Cette question rhétorique l'avait figé sur place. Il se sentait tellement gêné qu'il aurait presque pu en gémir de honte. Oui, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais de là à le dire de cette façon-là... En plus de ces yeux à présent visibles qui le transperçait de toute part, il entendait sa voix prendre un ton chaud, profond. Un ton qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois, lorsque Doflamingo n'avait pas souhaiter effrayer l'une de ses nombreuses victimes. La bouche crispé, il hocha difficilement la tête. Ce n'était qu'un fichu test, pour prouver définitivement que Doflamingo était loin d'être un ange et que jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait faire preuve d'amour envers les autres. Alors pourquoi il sentait que cela dérivait vers quelque chose de plus compliqué à gérer? Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce. Seule la respiration de son frère, qui se faisait quasi-inaudible. Cela ne dura pas moins de cinq minutes. Lui ne souhaitant pas patauger encore plus en risquant un geste de trop et Doflamingo immanquablement tendu sur son fauteuil. Puis un bruissement de tissu brisa le silence. Relevant la tête, il ne put voir que son frère s'approcher de lui, doucement mais sûrement, le surplombant de sa hauteur et posant une main sur son visage. Il allait l'embrasser ? Tant mieux, parce qu'il y a quelques secondes de ça il redoutait encore de lui une mort lente et douloureuse. Or il manqua d'imploser quand il sentit qu'il y avait actuellement un énorme quiproquo.

Attendez. Attendez une seconde...Il lui avait demandé de montrer au moins une once d'affection, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, hum ? Mais il n'avait pas oublié de préciser qu'il parlait de sa joue, si ? Il s'agissait de sa joue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que les lèvres de son frère de sang étaient collées aux siennes ? Pourquoi, alors que lui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, voyait-il les yeux de son homonyme dévorés les siens ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait avoir lieu. Ce retournement de situation inattendue le paralysait complètement. La seule chose qui le raccrochait encore à la réalité était ses sens. Le toucher, celui de la chemise noire de Doflamingo a qui il s'était accroché comme à une bouée, et celle de ces deux mains longilignes, qui encadrait son visage et lui caressait délicatement les joues. L'odorat , cette senteur propre à son frère, ce mélange unique des relents salés de la mer et d'un bois tropical fraîchement coupé. L'ouïe, leurs soupirs respectifs et les bruits indécents que produisaient leur échange langoureux. La vue, celle exquise des yeux luisants d'envie de son frère. Et enfin le goût, celui de Doflamingo, goût envahissant d'amer et de sucré, de menthe et de barbe à papa fondue. Un pur délice.

Son corps prenait entièrement le pas sur son esprit et il ne sait par quel élan il alla glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son frère. Presque soumis à la langue experte de Doflamingo, qui à n'en pas douter savait y faire, il en ferma doucement les yeux de contentement et de bien être. Les deux seules règles qu'il se fixa étaient de ne pas oublier de respirer, mais surtout de retenir les gémissements qui montaient de sa gorge et qui pourraient briser ce moment intemporel. Il ne faudrait vraiment pas que, perdu dans le plaisir, sa voix se fasse entendre et que celui qui l'embrassait quelques secondes plus tôt l'étripe sur place. Par stupide manque d'air, ils se séparèrent de peu, pantelants, incapables de décrocher leurs regards respectifs. L'un comme l'autre revenaient d'une bulle de confort qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas quitter de sitôt. Malheureusement, Doflamingo décida par on ne sait quelle idée de se relever de sa place, et Corazon frissonna en sentant la chaleur de son frère s'éloigner avec lui. Le suivant du regard, il le vit se diriger vers la porte, et se retourner vers lui avant de sortir de la pièce :

-Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu me le diras lorsque tu seras prêt pour aller plus loin, hum ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de toi. En attendant prépare toi, on ne va pas tarder à dîner.

Il entendit vaguement le son des pas de Doflamingo s'éloigner dans le couloir et disparaître petit à petit. Il se sentait tout chose, incapable de réfléchir. Il se cacha soudainement dans son manteau, couvrant son visage qui se colorait du plus beau des rouges. Il avait eut les preuves qu'il voulait. Doflamingo pouvait faire preuve d'affection. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et le désir honteux qui se pointait discrètement dans son pantalon.

Promis, plus jamais il ne referait de conneries pareils. Plus jamais !

* * *

Voilà, terminé! Je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir que c'est la première fois que je poste pour ce fandom...Festoyons donc! XD Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu! J'ai beau m'être relu en entier, s'il y a des fautes plus grosses que mon chat n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, surtout sur ce pairing, donc n'hésitez pas, positive ou négative ça me fait toujours plaisir! :3

Merci à tous!


	2. Note!

Bonjour les gens ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste une petite note pour vous dire que...je pense que je vais faire une fic à chapitre sur ces deux là ! Plus longue, plus travaillé. Peut-être que j'effacerais celle là, i don't know... Dans tout les cas, les reviews positives et les follows m'ont convaincu de faire autre chose sur eux. Sûrement pas tout de suite, je suis déjà sur un Briphano, mais tenez vous au courant j'y travaille ! Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^w^ Sur ce à une prochaine !

Sorry, you've been salted.


End file.
